Imprégnation inattendue
by misshardy
Summary: L'imprégnation de Paul Yiruma, loup colérique et instable...
1. Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Cally, Cally Scott, j'ai 17 ans, je suis comme le qualifie ma mère, une adolescente à problème. Sexe, drogue, alcool, tout passe.

Niveau caractère, je suis indépendante, dévergondée, colérique, en gros, je suis une bombe à retardement...

Je mesure 1 mètre 68. J'ai les cheveux bruns, bouclés quand je ne les lissent pas. J'ai les yeux bleus, une bouche assez fine... Je suis mince, trop mince d'après ma mère, 52 kilos, c'est plutôt bien.

Mes parents sont divorcés, ma mère, Rachel Scott, nous a fait construire une villa à la Push, tout près de la plage. J'ai peut être oublié de préciser, que nous sommes riche. Je passe mes journées seule ou avec Vanessa, ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière accompagnée de Benoît habitait avec nous. De mon côté j'ai arrêté les cours, trouvant ça totalement inutile, vu mon compte en banque et l'héritage que mes parents vont me laisser.

Parlons de la ville où j'habite, Forks, 3120 habitants, 350 jours de pluie sur 365, dés qu'il y a un peu de soleil, c'est un miracle. Bien sûr, ma mère n'a pas choisit la ville, non elle a préféré qu'on s'installe à la push, plage de la réserve Quileute. Notre villa se trouve près des falaises. Idéale pour sauter, une bonne dose d'adrénaline ne fait de mal à personne... Avant Forks, j'étais à New York, vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je hais Forks...

J'arrête de papoter, je vous laisse lire mon histoire...


	2. Chapter 2

Une journée comme une autre, mis à part le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. J'enfilais un bikini rouge avant de me diriger vers mon dressing. J'opte pour une robe bustier en coton blanc, elle me colle jusqu'aux hanches où elle devient plus ample. Avec ça, je remplace mes fidèles escarpins de dix centimètres pour des simples ballerines rouges. Je retourne à la salle de bain, où je laisse mes cheveux bouclés descendre le long de mes épaules. J'enfile des longues boucles d'oreilles argent. Je souligne mes yeux d'un coup de crayon noir et d'un coup d'eye-liner. Je mets du rouge à lèvre rouge. Me regarde une dernière fois et file préparer mon sac de plage. J'y mets une serviette de plage, de la crème solaire, des lunettes de soleil, mon portable, mon IPod, mon paquet de cigarette et file à la plage.

Evidement, la plage est bondée, je regarde vers les falaises et décide, d'y monter pour bronzer. En marchant, je m'étais allumée une cigarette. Une fois en haut, j'étalais ma serviette, enlevais pas robe, que je rangeais soigneusement dans mon sac, étala de la crème solaire sur mon corps, mit mes lunettes de soleil Chanel et m'allongeais. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de la chaleur, mes pores frissonnaient sous cette chaleur. Je resterais comme ça pendant des heures. Si à ce moment précis, vous m'aviez demandé, quelle était mon activité favorite, je vous aurez répondu à coups sûr : Me faire bronzer. J'entendis des voix, elles se rapprochaient, des hommes, je ne prêtais pas attention à eux, surement des ados, qui veulent sauter de la falaise. Je pris mon paquet de cigarette, m'en allumait une et aspira, je soufflai la fumée par la bouche. J'entendis un : « regardez moi ça ». Je fronçais les sourcils et me relevait.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demandais-je le plus gentiment possible, je n'allais pas laisser ces ados me mater sans rien faire. Je terminais ma cigarette et l'écrasais par terre.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » J'étais obligée de constater, que ce n'était pas des ados pré-pubère. Ils étaient tous, grands, musclés, la peau mate, les cheveux courts. Ils se ressemblaient tous.

« Ce que je fais ici ? C'est à tout le monde ces falaises ! Et vous vous faites quoi ici hein ? » Je n'avais pas réussis à contrôler ma colère, et j'étais prête à exploser.

« Je m'appelle Seth » c'était un gamin, je lui donnais dix-sept ans mais, je savais qu'il n'en avait que quinze maximum. Il était un peu plus petit que les autres et on voyait qu'il voulait apprendre à me connaitre.

« Cally » répondis-je en leur faisant un signe de la main. Je les détaillais un par un. Je sus tout de suite, qu'ils formaient une bande. Le chef, était plus âgé, il me fixait durement. Le dénommé Seth s'installa à côté de moi.

« Lui, c'est Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah ma sœur et enfin Paul. Les filles vont arriver »

« T'as une copine ? » Quil et Embry pouffèrent tandis que les autres esquissaient un sourire.

« Non, il est bien trop jeune pour ça » me répondit Jared.

« Il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles, ou bien c'est le contraire » rigola Embry.

« Moi, je te trouve mignon. Si j'étais un peu plus jeune, je pense que je tenterai ma chance ! Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. C'est pas dans mes habitudes » Vu mon sale caractère et mon habitude à toujours casser les gens.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Dix-sept ans, toi quinze. Vieillis un peu plus vite on en reparlera ! »

Je prends une nouvelle cigarette, et l'allume, j'en propose aux autres mais ils refusent, je sais, je fume trop mais bon… Les autres s'installent eux aussi par terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques filles arrivèrent, Kim, Emily et Bella. Je sus plus tard que Kim et Emily étaient les petites amies de Jared et Sam. Tout le monde papotait gaiement, tout le monde sauf un, Paul. Il se contentait de me fixer, il me détaillait de la tête au pied, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre ou sur mes jambes. Alors qu'il regardait sans aucune gêne ma poitrine, je le regardai. Ses yeux remontèrent vers mon visage et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Un frisson me parcouru, mais je me repris vite et le fixait durement.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Seth en regardant mon bras.

Paul me regardait toujours, un rictus aux lèvres, j'avais envie de lui en coller une. Je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement, je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme il le fait !

« Ça suffit Paul » Sam avait parlé d'une voix autoritaire, c'est bien ce que je pensais, Sam était le chef.

« Tu viens au feu de camp ? » J'aimais Seth de plus en plus, ça doit être un gamin fantastique, toujours souriant, à mon avis serviable, il fera un petit copain magnifique !

« Quel feu de camp ? » Je n'ai jamais été à un feu de camp organisé par les Quileutes. J'ai d'autre chose à faire.

« Le feu de camp de ce soir, tu sais, un feu, de la bouffe et des histoires qui font peur. Alors tu viens ? » Seth avait les yeux qui brillaient, lui casser ses espoirs était quelque chose d'horrible pour moi allez savoir pourquoi.

« J'ai d'autre chose à faire ce soir » Le sourire de Seth s'effaça. « Vanessa, Ben et moi on va à Port Angeles, on rejoint d'autres amis, on va faire la fête mais on continuera certainement la fête chez moi. Tu peux venir si tu veux. Avec tes gardes du corps ! » Je prends un bloc note que j'ai dans mon sac, écrit mon adresse et lui tends « Je serai là vers 21h. Passe quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu. Bon, je vais vous laisser faut que je me prépare. A plus tard ! » J'enfile ma robe, mes chaussures et refait le chemin jusque chez moi…


	3. Chapter 3

Est-ce-que vous êtes déjà resté des heures dans un bain chaud ? La seule chose qui vous pousse à en sortir, c'est quand l'eau devient froide peut être aussi, quand ta meilleure amie débarque, et t'oblige à en sortir. Je pousse un soupir, sort de l'eau, m'enroule dans une serviette et m'occupe de mes cheveux. Etant trop fainéante pour me les lisser, je les essuie soigneusement, applique de la mousse dedans, pour définir les boucles et les place convenablement sur mes épaules. Je m'essuie le visage, désormais totalement démaquillé. J'applique une bonne couche de fond de teint sur ma peau clair, en prenant garde évidemment de ne pas être orange. Je m'occupe ensuite de mes yeux, j'aime les yeux charbonneux, je trouve que ça donne un côté, mystérieux et peut être sexy… Je mets beaucoup de crayon, de l'eye-liner sur mes paupières. Au tour de mes lèvres, j'applique du gloss rose pâle. Je fourre tout mon maquillage dans mon petit sac me regarde une dernière fois et retourne dans mon dressing. J'opte pour une jupe courte en jeans, et un top rouge. Je prends des escarpins noirs dont les talons doivent avoisiner les douze centimètres et attrape une veste noire en cuir. Étrangement, la maison était calme, trop calme ! Je descendis les escaliers, personne au salon, par contre, il y avait un mot sur le réfrigérateur :

« On a du partir, urgence chez nous ! Je te tiens au courant

Bisous Ness & Ben »

Je soupire et déchire ce fichu mot qui à gâché ma soirée. Je le jette ensuite à la poubelle. Histoire de me remonter le moral, je me préparais un bol de glace et allait le déguster dehors, sur mon transat. Je regardais le soleil se coucher, tout en dégustant ma glace avant qu'elle ne fonde. Quelques minutes plus tard, des voix, me firent détourner le regard du ciel.

« Elle est là ! » Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Seth, il était accompagné des autres garçons, ainsi que Kim et Bella. Sam manquait à l'appel. « T'es pas partie faire la faite » ajouta Seth.

« Non, Vanessa a du rentrer chez elle, problème familial » Je prends une nouvelle cuillère de glace, Seth s'installe à côté de moi. Il zieute ma glace. Je la lui tends en souriant « Fais toi plaisir, je suis bourrée » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il engloutit déjà mon remonte-moral. Je souris devant ce spectacle. Je me lève ouvre la baie vitrée et invite les autres à entrer. J'allume la radio c'est Lady Gaga qui passe.

« Faites comme chez vous, je vais me changer »

Je monte à l'étage, me déshabille, enfile un jogging large gris ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Quand je redescends ils sont dans le canapé, ils regardent la tv.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez jouer à la wii » Le visage de Seth s'illumina.

Je lui donne une télécommande et tend l'autre au groupe. C'est Jacob qui la prend, il laisse une place dans le canapé, à côté de Paul, comme par hasard. Je soupire et m'installe à côté de lui. Je lève les bras et attache mes cheveux en un chignon mal fait. J'entends Paul inspirer fortement. Je me tourne vers lui, lui aussi.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix est cassante.

« T'es obligé de me parler comme ça ? » mes yeux et ma voix étaient glacial.

« Je te parle comme je veux »

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Espèce de sale gamin ! »

« Pas de dispute les amoureux ! Ce serait bête de casser un truc » lança Embry en riant.

« La ferme ! » Paul et moi avions parlés d'une même voix.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fais et puis mes yeux sont plus haut ! Tu m'agace ! »

Je me lève, pour m'asseoir par terre, juste devant Kim. Seth et Jacob jouait au tennis. Jacob mettait une sacrée raclée au benjamin de la troupe.

« Allé Seth ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Jacob éclata de rire, ce qui permit à Seth de gagner un point. Je souriais fière de moi. Mon estomac poussa un grognement hors du commun qui fit éclater tout le monde de rire, c'est ainsi que Jacob perdit le premier jeu. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à Seth de gagner les deux suivants. J'attrapais le téléphone qui était sur le petit meuble où ma mère empilait ses magasines.

« Je commande des pizzas vous voulez quoi ? »

Vu la longue liste de pizza que m'énumérait Embry, je me levai et allais chercher un papier. Embry me dicta ce qu'ils voulaient, et je composai le numéro de la pizzeria. Après avoir passé commande, je retournai au salon où Seth avait perdu.

« Je vais te venger ! » Je lui pris la télécommande et me posta à côté de Jacob.

On pouvait dire que je lui avais mis la raclée de sa vie. Jacob se fit charrier jusqu'au moment où le livreur de pizza débarqua par derrière.

« Pour qui il se prend ce crétin ! » ça c'étai Paul, la colère dans sa voix était visible. Je pris l'argent que j'avais déposé sur le buffet. Embry me tendit des billets mais je les refusais. J'ouvris la baie vitrée, Mike entra dans la maison. Après avoir déposé les pizzas sur la table, il me fit la bise.

« Comment ça va Cally ? »

« Super, et toi ? »

« Mieux depuis que je suis ici »

Mike avait toujours eu le béguin pour moi. Enfin toujours, depuis que j'habitais ici évidemment. J'entendis quelqu'un grogner.

« Combien je te dois ? »

« C'est pour moi ! »

« Mike, je ne vais pas te laisser, m'offrir mes repas à chaque fois »

« Ça me fait plaisir ! »

« Ok, comment, je pourrais te remercier ? »

« Un petit resto ? Vendredi soir ? »

« Vendredi soir ça va pas être possible, par contre, euh pourquoi pas demain, on ira déjeuner. »

« Ouais pourquoi pas, je passe te prendre ? »

« J'ai des choses à faire le matin, on se rejoint chez Karren ? Le café est génial ! »

« Ça marche, vers dix heures »

« Parfait ! »

« Bon appétit, salut ! »

Il me fait la bise pour me dire au revoir, les autres mangent déjà, je m'installe par terre, en soupirant. J'ouvre mon carton de pizza et prend un part. Je n'en reviens pas. Ce que je suis conne ! Accepter de sortir avec Mike. Mon livreur de pizza. Au moins j'avais réussi à minimiser la casse, c'était juste un déjeuner. Et au moins, je ne devrais pas me lever trop tôt. Neuf heures, c'était une bonne heure. Je secoue la tête en mangeant un bout de ma pizza. Ça Jacob le remarque.

« Tu mérite mieux que Mike si tu veux mon avis »

« C'est par pure politesse… »

« C'est un ado qui ne pense qu'à te sauter dessus ! »

« Tu es un ado aussi je te signale, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu n'ais que des pensées saines envers Bella ! »

« C'est pas la même chose ! Moi je contrôle mes pulsions. Si jamais il t'entraine dans une ruelle, tu pourras deviner à quoi il pense »

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui, je suis sûr qu'il ne passe pas encore à ça ! »

Jacob rit, un rire franc qui fait sourire les autres.

« Ok, c'est bon, j'essayais juste de me rassurer, maintenant, je vais être obligée de mettre les choses au clair. »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça »

« Et bien tu ne le verras pas maintenant mange tant que c'est chaud »

Après avoir mangé, j'ai eu l'idée de mettre le jeu de danse.

« Allé qui joue avec moi ? »

J'avais envie de faire chier Paul, alors, je lui attrapai les mains et le tira vers moi. Je lui attachai la manette au poignet et lança le jeu.

« Hors de question que je me dandine ! »

« Mince alors, moi qui pensait que tu n'étais pas un coincé du cul, je déçue Bisounours !

La musique démarre, évidement Paul a refusé de faire le moindre geste donc je me suis retrouvée toute seule à danser. Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde s'est laissé prendre au jeu mis à part Paul qui est resté et est toujours assis dans le canapé. Je me lève et m'installe à côté de lui.

« Alors, pourquoi tu fais la tête? » demandais-je gentiment à Paul

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

« Va te faire foutre Paul ! »

Il se leva en tremblant, moi aussi.

« Pourquoi qui tu me prend ? Je pas une potiche à qui tu peux parler comme ça ! Je suis pas ton chien ! Peut être que tu parle comme ça à tes putes mais tu me parles pas comme ça ! » J'avais crié cette phrase, toute la colère et la tristesse que j'avais enfouie en moi, repassait sur lui « J'en ai marre de tes regards, de tes paroles et puis t'es toujours à me parler mal ! Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fais à la fin ? J'essaie d'être gentille avec vous et toi tu foire tout ! » Mes yeux étaient brillant, tous ce que j'avais vécu à New York refaisait surface : Mon père et ma mère qui se dispute pour savoir avec qui je vais vivre, sans même me demander mon avis, la mort de Johnny, mon overdose, ma dispute avec mon père, la gifle qu'il m'a mise, ma tentative de suicide, l'arrivée ici, ma deuxième tentative de suicide… Je tourne les talons et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie, dedans il y a une boite orangée, mon regard s'attarde sur elle, elle m'appelle, je l'attrape la main tremblante.

« Ouvre, je suis désolé »cria Paul à travers la porte.

Je laissais tomber ma boite dans l'évier sous le coup de la surprise.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Laisse tomber, je veux être seule ! »

« Ouvre cette porte ! M'oblige pas à la défoncer »

Je soupirai et alla lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

Il me poussa dans la salle de bain et ferma à clef derrière lui.

« Sors, s'il te plait »

Il s'approche de moi, doucement, ses yeux n'expriment que désir, je recule, alors qu'il avance toujours, très vite je me retrouve contre la porte de la salle de bain…

* * *

Ah Ah, je suis sadique je sais ! Ne m'en voulez pas ;)

Je poste la suite très bientôt !

Réponse au Review :

Gaelle : Non, ne t'inquiète, pas je n'ai pas oublié de décrire Bella, Vanessa, Emily et Kim, c'est prévu dans les autres chapitres ;)


	4. Chapter 4

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

Il posa ses mains sur la porte, de chaque côté de ma tête, m'empêchant ainsi de m'échapper. Il plaqua violement ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon premier réflexe fut de le repousser, malheureusement (ou pas) il revint à la charge, ce n'était pas tendre, c'était violent, sauvage, presque animal. Ses dents mordillaient ma lèvre inférieure, sa langue demanda le droit de rencontrer la mienne, droit que je lui accordais sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Nos langues se caressèrent, je suivais le rythme qu'il imposait, je commençais à manquer d'air, il m'attrapa par les cuisses et me souleva du sol. Sauvage mais tendre à la fois, sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'enlevai son t-shirt blanc, tandis qu'il s'occupait de mon débardeur. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent aussitôt. Jamais dans ma vie, une personne ne m'avait faire ressentir ça… il s'appuya un peu plus sur moi, tandis que je raffermissais ma prise autour de sa taille, mes mains griffaient son dos, je lui tirais doucement les cheveux, il me décolla de la porte pour m'asseoir sur la commode, je défis sa ceinture, alors qu'il enlevait mon jogging. Il m'aida à enlever son pantalon, ensuite tout est allé très vite, nos sous-vêtements, ce sont retrouvé par terre, et moi, contre le mur froid…

Je vous passerai des détails, je n'aimerai pas choquer votre petit esprit. Mais je peux vous assurer que c'était la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ma vie ! La MEILLEURE ! Je me suis rhabillée en vitesse sous le regard appréciateur de Paul. Je soupirai sans m'en rendre compte. Paul m'enlaça, il posa ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête au creux de mon cou.

« A ce point là ? » sourit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou

« Tu crois que les autres nous on entendus ? »

« Ils sont partis »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais »

Je me retournais et lui fis face. Il souriait.

« Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ? »

« Dormir ? »

« Tout dépendra de moi et de mes envies ! »

Je lui pris la main et l'entraina dans ma chambre. Il ne se passa rien de plus cette nuit là, nous avons regardés un film et nous nous sommes endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans les environs de dix heures, Paul dormait comme un bébé. Il est mignon quand il dort, non, en fait, il est mignon tout court. Si je devais choisir un mec de la bande, ce serai bien lui. Mais nous sommes incompatibles. Il a un mauvais caractère, j'ai un mauvais caractère, il est colérique, je suis colérique… Deux murs, le clash = relation impossible. Même si je faisais tout les efforts du monde (il n'en ferait aucun de toute façon), la vraie moi reprendrai le dessus en moins de deux minutes. Mince, il est réveillé. Regarde ailleurs, je détourne les yeux et tombe sur son torse. Oh non, pitié, regarde ailleurs, regarde ailleurs. Impossible de décrocher mes yeux de ses abdos –il faut le dire- magnifique. Un rire secoua sa poitrine.

« Tu me matte dès le matin maintenant ? » rigola-t-il

« Je ne te matte pas. J'observe » rectifiais-je

Il rigola à nouveau, son rire devait être le plus beau son du monde. Non mais qu'est-ce-que je dis moi ? Arrête Cally ! Tu débloque ma fille !

_Point de vue : Paul Yiruma_

J'ai couché avec Cally Scott, mon imprégnée. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Moi, Paul Yiruma, je suis tombé amoureux de Cally Scott. Cally, c'est moi au féminin. Donc, elle est parfaite ! Elle est belle, elle ne se laisse pas faire… C'est _elle_. Mon âme-sœur, la femme de ma vie. Mon imprégnée. Faut que j'en parle à Sam. C'est normal de se sentir aussi, léger ? Je la détaille encore une fois. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ses cheveux qui retombent sur son visage, sa bouche fine mais si attirante. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Elle est tout simplement parfaite ! Tiens, elle s'en va, pourquoi elle s'en va ?

« Tu vas où ? »

« P'tit dej » sourit-elle

J'ai oublié de dire que sa voix est merveilleuse ? Et sa démarche… Je me lève, enfile mon jeans et descend. Elle était là, dans la cuisine, elle ne portait qu'un short, et un débardeur. Elle tentait de préparer quelque chose à manger. Vu les ingrédients quelle prenait, c'était des gaufres. Est-elle aussi belle que douée en cuisine ?

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » proposais-je en souriant

« Non, tu reste là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

C'était un ordre, je ne recevais jamais d'ordre de personne, sauf de Sam, mais ça me dérangeait et il le savait. Mais un ordre venant d'elle… Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à faire des gaufres délicieuses ! Je me régalais. Elle mangeais à peine.

« Tu manges pas ? »

« J'ai pas très faim le matin »

Pas très faim le matin ? Première chose que je surveillerai : Son alimentation. Alors que je mangeais, elle regardait mon bras droit.

« Joli tatouage, ça a une signification particulière ? »

« Ouais, tu, tu comprendras plus tard »

Bien sûr que j'allais lui dire, mais pas maintenant, je me voyais mal lui balancer entre deux bouchées : _Oh ça c'est rien, c'est juste le tatouage qui me relie à la meute, bah oui tu savais pas ? Je me transforme à volonté en loup. _Je me voyais très mal lui dire ça ! Et puis, Sam le prendrais mal de tout façon. J'avale la dernière gaufre et me lève. Elle me fixe toujours.

« Ce soir, je t'invite » ais-je dis

Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Où je vais l'inviter ? Ah oui, feu de camp en l'honneur des fiançailles de Sam et Emily.

« Ah oui et où ça ? »

« Les fiançailles de Sam »

« Oh, je suis peut être pas la bienvenue, je ne suis pas, Quileute »

« T'es avec moi, alors tu es la bienvenue ! Je passe te prendre vers dix huit heures, sois prête. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'enfuyait en courant. Direction : La maison de Sam. En dix minutes j'étais chez lui. Je frappais et entrais, comme d'habitude.

« Mais où étais-tu » demanda Emily avec son éternel ton de mère poule.

« Chez Cally, j'ai passé la nuit là bas »

« Elle est au courant ? »Coupa Sam

« Non, c'est pas pour tout de suite de toute façon, il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache quelques chose sur les légendes Quileute. Et puis, je l'ai invité au feu de camp. »

« Paul qui fait dans la finesse » rigola Jacob

« Jacob. Ça suffit, il s'est imprégné ! » réplique Sam

« Ah beh ça alors »

Ça c'était Quil, avec son air d'abrutit fini.

_Point de vue : Cally Scott_

Cette journée a été placée sous le signe du stresse ! Je me cherchais une tenue adéquate. C'était des fiançailles mais aussi un feu de camp. Je devais faire bonne impression au gens, même si je me contre-fiche des gens. J'hésitais entre une robe bustier blanche, et un slim blanc avec un beau top noir. Je pris la robe et m'engouffrait dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide. Lissait mes cheveux pour l'occasion et les attachaient en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches de chaque côté de mon visage. J'applique du blush rose sur mes joues. Sur mes lèvres, je met du gloss rose pâle. Je mets du mascara, et un petit coup de crayon. Quand tout cela est fait, j'enfile ma magnifique robe blanche. J'attrape des escarpins blancs de précisément douze centimètre de hauteur compensé à dix grâce à deux centimètre de talon compensé. J'attrape un sac blanc, range mes cigarettes, mon portable, mon maquillage…

Paul est arrivé à dix huit heures précise. Il portait une t-shirt vert/kaki avec un jeans foncé. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule de m'être habillée comme ça.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique » sourit-il

« Trop classe ? Je suis désolée, tu ne m'as rien dis, alors j'ai avisé… »

« Tu es parfaite. Vraiment. La fête va surement se continuer dans un petit café, je sens qu'il va pleuvoir. »

« Tu m'étonne c'est pluvieux ici. »

Nous nous mîmes en chemin. On parlait de tout et de rien. Nous marchions sur le sable, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec les talons que je portais !

« Tu veux que je te porte ? » sourit-il

« Non, je me débrouille très bien. »

C'est le moment que je choisis pour manquer de plonger la tête la première dans le sable. Paul me rattrapa in-extremis. Il avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. J'allais le frapper à l'épaule mais des garçons arrivèrent. Ils ont un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Ils me regardent tous en souriant. Quel con, il leur à dit.

« Tu leur as dis ? Mais t'es con ou tu le fais ? » m'énervais-je

« Ils ont su ! »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir non ? Abrutit ! »

« Ça vole bas ici » sourit Embry.

« C'est un crétin. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des yeux aussi bas Embry »

Ce dernier releva la tête mais la rebaissa aussitôt en rougissant. J'essaie de faire un pas, mais je m'enfonce encore dans le sable. C'est là que j'ai eu une illumination, si je m'enfonce aussi fort dans le sable, ça veut dire que l'état de mes escarpins doit être catastrophique. Je pousse un cri d'horreur qui fait sursauter tout le monde.

« Oh non, pas eux, ils m'ont coutés une fortune ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » lança Jacob

« De mes escarpins ! »

« Oh, c'est bête d'avoir mis des chaussures pareilles. » Continue Jacob en tentant de masquer son amusement.

J'ouvre mon sac et sort des mouchoirs. Je lève un pied et frotte ma chaussure, une bonne partie du sable s'en va.

« Et tu fais comme maintenant ? » sourit Embry

« Tu vas me porter. Tu vas voir, je ne suis pas si lourde que ça »

Il regarde Paul avec méfiance, c'est bon on a couché ensemble, il ne fait pas te bouffer parce que tu me touche ! Prudemment, il me soulève, je frotte l'autre chaussure et enveloppe le mouchoir sale dans un autre mouchoir. Embry recommence à marcher et me pose à « l'entrée » du feu de camp.

« Merci Embry »

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

La soirée avance, il y a de la musique. De la bouffe.

« Et d'où viens-tu Cally ? » demande doucement Emily.

Pas aussi doucement que ça vu que tout le monde me regarde.

« Je viens de New York. »

« Pourquoi avoir quitté New York ? » demande à nouveau Emily

« Ma mère a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'éloigner de la ville et de ses dangers comme elle dit. Et puis, elle voulait faire construire une grande baraque, une maison de vacance quoi. C'est une égoïste. »

Plus tard Paul me ramenait chez moi.

« Je vais y aller » annonça-t-il

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? » souriais-je

Je m'approchais de lui, enroulais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il m'attrapait par la taille. Je collais ses lèvres aux miennes. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus vif, rapidement nous nous retrouvions dans ma chambre…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait

Je pars en vacances avec ma meilleure amie…

Je ne posterai pas de suite avant vendredi prochain voir samedi ou dimanche )

Merci pour vos reviews

Bisous

Noémie


End file.
